


Under Locke & Key

by NicoleTheHardyLover



Category: Tom Hardy Characters, locke - Fandom
Genre: Affair sex, F/M, Oral Sex, The Other Woman, questionable morals, wine & lonliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleTheHardyLover/pseuds/NicoleTheHardyLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Steven knight's movie "Locke"<br/>90minutes of Tom Hardys fake Welsh accent in a car, travelling to face his responsibilities after having an affair and getting the other woman pregnant. During the journey and its phone calls he loses his job, his home and his family as a consequence of revealing the truth. But he keeps driving. </p><p>This covers the reason he had to make the journey at all... The affair itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> "Constructed out of two bottles of wine... And somebody feeling lonely"

The autumn rain pelted the windows of the hotel lobby that they sat in.  
Propped up at the bar after two bottles of wine were Ivan Locke and Bethan McGuire. 

The colleagues were busy celebrating a successful business venture deal that had been settled earlier in the evening, and based in London away from the familiarity of home, they had spent the night celebrating with copious amounts of red wine. 

The other team members had slowly dwindled away until the only ones to remain were them, telling tedious stories on their bar stools, the wine continuing to flow a little too easily. 

Ivan Locke was a Welsh man of 37 years old. He was the operations manager of a major concrete construction firm and had worked his way up the professional ladder from his successful public schoolboy days. He had it all with his career, and his home life seemingly followed suit. 

Back up in Birminhgham, almost 18 years to the day ago, he had married his wife Katrina. She had been only his second sexual encounter and they had gone on to lead a sheltered and somewhat mediocre life brightened by their two teenage sons Shaun and Eddie.  
If boring was a marriage then it was theirs. It was another reason he threw himself into his work and pushed himself to the limit for his concrete. Then after work he would go home and eat dinner at 6pm on the dot each and every evening.  
He would go to football practice with the boys each Monday at 7pm and he would walk the dog on Tuesday's and Wednesday's.  
Thursday night was match of the day and lasagne, and Friday night was always movie and a fish and chips take-out.  
If he was lucky, on a Saturday night Katrina would let him make love to her in the missionary position whilst she wore her cotton nightie and made him wear a condom so he didn't mess up the sheets. 

On the outside he was a man who seemed to have achieved the middle class dream. After Carefully cultivating his existence as a Dedicated family man and Successful construction manager. 

On the inside he was bored to tears.


	2. Red Red Wine

Sitting here with Bethan from the office, he could feel himself starting to get woozy. A Tin or two of beer on a Friday were the limits of Ivan lockes usual alcohol consumption pattern.  
As he looked down at his feet on his bar stool and pretended to listen to her talking about her stuck up neighbour, he thought maybe he should stop drinking, as he noticed her legs for just about the first time. 

They were encased in black stockings. the thin silky kind that you could see through, and they led all the way down to her patent black high heels. 

His cock twitched in his jeans.

As she carried on talking, he looked back up at the woman he had spent all evening with.  
She had dark hair, shoulder length, and dark eyebrows that he noticed had a nice shape. There wasn't anything remarkable about her, just Bethan from the office who barely came out of her shell, rather like him. 

He looked down at her chest and took a moment to appreciate the ample cleavage she displayed in her tight fitted red cocktail dress.  
He shook his head at his thought process and felt a wave of guilt at the desire making itself known in his pants.  
She noticed him ogling her chest and legs and she felt brave enough to start dropping subtle hints she was interested then. 

Bethan McGuire was an office secretary at Concrete pour Ltd. She was 46, unmarried, childless and past it.  
Her mother had recently passed away and she was an only child who never knew her extended family. She believed she had a paternal aunt somewhere but her name had been lost in the memories she didn't care enough to remember.  
Bethan was alone in the world. She had a job at the firm, a small car, an apartment and a cat. And boy was she lonely.  
She hadn't had any real attention from a male since 1985 when her first boyfriend bent her over his Vespa in his mum and dads shed. Since then she had been on a few dates and had a handful of one-night stands but her shy personality had held her back from anything further and she found her self becoming reclusive and preferring not to venture into the dating world. It hadn't bothered her too much Before, but now she was practically gagging for it. 

Ivan was floor manager and she rarely saw him at work, he was usually out on a pour job or buzzing round like a trapped fly, signing off job sheets and ordering plots.  
When she had been invited on the work trip with a few of the others she remembered feeling disappointed that straight laced Ivan was coming along, knowing some of the others probably wouldn't loosen up and enjoy the trip as much in front of their boss.  
And here she was sat at the bar with the man, enjoying his drunken company and lapping up his attention. Wanting more of it. 

She touched his hand on his wine glass and laughed animatedly at something he said. His gaze lingered on her face a touch too long before he looked away again, back to the rain pelted window. It was nearly midnight by now and the bar man signalled over to them that last orders were due.  
Ivan didn't feel tired and he had a feeling of tingly excitement about him that meant when Bethan suggested they grab a bottle and take it up to her room, he readily agreed. 

Following her into the elevator, he watched the pert outline of her bum shape, moving in her red dress and the vertical black lines that stretched down the back of her legs forming part of her stockings. His mind wandered to thoughts of taking them off and then straight to thoughts of his wife at home in her cotton nightie on her precious sheets.  
He suddenly felt silly, it was inappropriate for him to be drinking alone in a hotel room with his secretary, especially when she had already had his cock stirring in his pants at the bar. He was usually so sensible that he couldn't conceive what he had thought about doing and blamed the wine. 

"Actually Beth, do you mind if we don't have another. It is kind of late and we will be travelling back tomorrow." Ivan said in his Welsh slur as they moved up in the elevator. 

She couldn't hide the disappointment on her face as she said she didn't mind. Bethan knew that he was a married man, if she didn't before now she could see the gold wedding band on his finger at this very moment, but she couldn't help but want him.  
It was a new feeling to her and the thought of going up to her room alone and laying in the dark with just her thoughts- Like every other god damned night of her life, got her feeling like making the worst decision in the world.  
"It's just, Ivan." She started.  
"I'm not sure I can face another night on my own. I'm on my own every day of my life, I have nothing and no one and tonight I felt like you actually cared enough to spend time with me."

"In just a platonic way." She added as he raised his eyebrows.  
"I don't suppose you want to watch crap TV, finish the wine we already bought and crash out in my room do you? Just for the company of another bloody person!" She wailed at him. 

He felt for her then, not being able to relate as he was always surrounded by people. He never got a chance to be lonely, with two sons, a wife, a mother-in law, the dog. Hell he couldn't take a crap in peace.

"If it'll make you feel better Bethan, I can stay on the sofa, but I think I've had plenty enough wine" he laughed, propping himself up against the wall as they left the elevator on her floor. 

She led the way and let them in as he followed her, feeling somewhat out of place and childish.


	3. The deed is done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To give into forbidden desire is to place your hand in the burning fire....

As he closed the door behind him he felt her mouth on his before he could register what was happening.  
Bethan pinned his body against the back of the door with her hips and thrust her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his head. 

He failed to respond for a split second, before his body and his drunken mind failed his conscience and he kissed her back, pushing her forwards and smacking her into the wall, their lips still mashed together. 

He felt her tongue probing in his mouth as his hands found her breasts and she moaned at his touch on them. The sound vibrated on his lips.  
His head was dizzy and he couldn't ignore the desire he felt in his groin even though he knew this was so wrong. Ignoring these thoughts, He was frantic as he pulled at her straps and she shimmied right out of them, letting the red silk material pool on the floor at her feet.  
Ivan Stared at her newly revealed chest, her nipples puckered and pink under his touch and he rolled them, letting her pull his knitted sweater over his head and undo the buttons of his shirt. 

They stumbled backwards, an awkward tangle of limbs as they found the bed and he threw her down on it.  
She laughed a girlish laugh as she bounced onto it, and watched him remove his shirt and move down to his belt buckle above her. He didn't laugh back. His eyes stayed on hers with intensity as she put her finger in her mouth and sucked at it. 

Locke groaned, and Once his pants were off he knelt down between her legs and pushed her further up the bed to rest her head on the pillows. He traced his rough finger slowly across her cheek and she closed her eyes as it wandered down her chest, skimming her hard nipples one by one, and tracing a line down her body, to her navel.  
Ivan parted her thighs with his big hands, pushing one leg up so it bent as he held it there.  
She felt the tickle of his beard before anything, skimming up her inside thigh and the expectation was almost too much to bear.  
She felt a burning hotness between her legs before his coarse roughness even approached her there.  
Ivan looked at the woman's pussy in front of his face and used the pad of his thumb to move circles on the throbbing bud he saw there.  
Katrina used to like him doing that, and then using his tongue on her, but since the boys she wasn't interested in any type of foreplay. 

He pushed her from his mind then, swallowing his guilt as he moved his facial bristles over her folds and began to lap with his tongue at her slit. He flicked it over where his thumb had been and felt her buck her hips beneath him, and groan a guttural groan.

"Ohhh. Ivan! ......uhhhh." He looked up at her and their eyes met as she watched his head licking between her open thighs.  
He kneaded her clit with the flat of his tongue and his fingers found her slickness as her climax began to mount.  
He pushed a finger inside her and when it readily accepted him, he added another. His slow but firm penetration filled her tight pussy, and heightened her arousal as he moved her slick juices around the sensitive folds.  
She felt a burning pressure at the pit of her pubic bone area, an intense rise of sensation as he fucked her with his fingers, mumbling incoherent words into her throbbing pussy.  
He carried on probing with his fingers, the feel of a woman's desire filling him with a content excitement. To feel and watch her writhing around his fingers stuck into her, made him purr into her pussy and suck at her bundle of nerves. She tasted delicious, a metallic taste that reminded him of been young and inexperienced, when he had first put his mouth on a woman down here. She was doing more for him than she even knew. He felt her start to spasm and She came on his face before she could stop herself, grabbing his head and thrusting against it, riding out the rippling waves of her climax. 

Without a second thought for his wife now, He was on her before she had finished, pulling her up onto all fours and dragging her arse into the position he needed it in to take her. 

He rubbed his swollen and slick bell end over her dripping pussy slit, and slammed it into her.  
The intrusion felt all kinds of intense for them both, It was a tight fit and as he grabbed her hips to slam into her and set a pace, he thought he was going to spill his seed into her straight away.  
He hadn't used a condom, too lost in the moment to even notice the basket full on the bedside cabinet, both of them too desperate with their need for physical closeness. 

He put his hand on the small of her back as she yelped beneath him, setting a punishing pace and hearing his balls slap against her.  
He could hear his own moans now, too tipsy from the alcohol to care about being vocal, too lost in the moment to worry if their mingled sounds of pleasure could be heard in the next room.  
He quickened as he felt his balls drawing up, her pussy squeezing on his dick with every deep thrust, hitting something plush and velvet-like inside her every time, letting it massage the head of his length. 

He hadn't felt this good in years, the adrenaline was rushing to his brain, the mix with the wine giving him blurred vision as he felt his orgasm rising. 

"Baaaaby....uhhhh." He fucked her hard, her arse banging against his hip bones, a loud snapping noise masked by her whimpers. 

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum."  
"Can I cum in you?"  
He moaned, rolling his hips into her. 

"Yes" she breathed, chasing her own orgasm beneath him.  
And he did.  
He spurted hot and creamy cum into her, his cock spasming inside her vaginal walls for minutes, his body giving way and collapsing on top of her with it still tucked inside releasing twitches.


	4. Regrets

When Ivan woke up his throat was dry. He lent over for his clock radio before he realised it wasn't there and he wasn't at home.  
His head hurt and his eyes didn't open easily, drowsy from the night before.  
When they did he clamped them shut again with a groan. Memories from the previous night hitting him like a brick wall in the face.  
He had been married almost 18 years and had never strayed once, he hadn't even come close.  
Now he had royally fucked up. Not only was this woman a colleague, she was older and harsher looking than his darling unaware pretty wife at home. He felt sick, dread filling his stomach, as he remembered the previous nights antics.  
He glanced over at Bethan resting peacefully, completely naked on top of the covers. Her breasts hung at her sides slightly, older age having taken away the youthful gravity. Her stomach was taut though, no jiggle or marks like his wife from bearing children. He lowered his curious gaze, and he saw also unlike his wife who had sparse blonde pubic hair, that Bethan had a thick bush of dark curls.  
His cock twitched and he put his hand on himself to pat down the rising erection that was becoming apparent. 

Bethan woke up and looked across at Ivan, her eyes smudged with last nights make up.  
He had his fist holding his erection and she wiggled her hand across the bed to reach out for him.  
He noticed her fingers creeping onto his leg and he knew without a doubt that he should stop them.  
This morning he had no excuse for his behaviour, if alcohol and loneliness were even excuses at all. 

However he didn't, he let them reach his hardening cock and take it in their grasp. His eyes closed and putting his hands by his side on the bed he lay there and let her jack off his morning glory. She started off slowly, circling the hood, and then increased the pressure as she squeezed his foreskin over his girth.  
He wanted to stop her, his sober mind wandering to Katrina. She wouldn't even hold him this way anymore, she hadn't sucked him off since they went to a wedding last year and she got paralytic drunk on the free champagne. She hadn't been that good at it then either. He felt Bethan moving on the bed but he kept his eyes shut tight, feeling only the sensation as her warm mouth enclosed the round head of his penis. Like she had read his mind about what he wanted, he allowed her to lick her tongue down the bulging vein appearing on his cock. He jerked into her, consuming her dirty mouth, and opened his eyes to see her looking up at him, filled with him. He was taken with the moment, Thrusting himself into her and feeling the hotness of her wet mouth suckling him as she cupped his drooping balls and massaged them. As he felt the burning pleasure approaching, he pulled her head further down onto him as he came thick and fast, spurting down her hot little throat. 

Before he could change his mind he sat up and picked her slight body up. He put her against the headboard and parted her thighs like the night before. His head was in her quick, hungry for a second helping, and he could taste the salt of his ejaculation still present from the hours previous.  
She smelt like sex and like him and he was ravenous for it.  
He couldn't comprehend what had gotten into him. 

Bethan pushed him away before her orgasm approached and he looked cautious like she was the one about to mention their wrong deed in the cold light of morning. 

That wasn't her intention and it soon became clear when she pulled him to a sitting position on the edge of the bed and lowered herself straight onto his petruding cock. He groaned as she took him to the hilt, watching himself disappear into her cunt, and grabbing at her hips to slow the pace and stop him coming prematurely.  
He leant back slightly and His fingers dug into her hips without tenderness as she Bounced her groin onto him, slamming her entire body weight down on his rigid member again and again. She tilted her head back and allowed the pleasure she felt to envelope her senses. His cock was so thick and it was filling her in every sense of the word. He was rolling her onto him deliciously, his fingers digging at her skin, and she was sure there would be finger shaped bruises there in a matter of hours. The thought of their rough sex, coupled with seeing such a professional and straight laced man thrusting beneath her, his brow furrowed and his mouth open with his groans, remembering for a moment that he had a wife at home, one he had chose to betray for her in this moment, had her coming with an intensity she hadn't felt before him. The filling sensation was too much for her to handle after only a matter of minutes and she contracted on him, her wetness seeping onto his thighs.  
As she milked at him, he enjoyed the sloppy feel of her climax on his dick and shuddered as his own escaped and mingled with hers.  
As they finished and she left his body, Ivan got up and silently padded on bare feet to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and burying his head in his hands.


End file.
